Thank You
by spencer2345
Summary: Joe Solomon never expected that one day he would be thanking Abigail Cameron for setting him and Rachel up.


A/N: Just a short story that my mind created at 2am in the morning. Please excuse any mistakes. Hope you enjoy it :) R&R!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

It was Joe Solomon's first official day at the agency when he just so happened to bump into the one and only Rachel Morgan.

"Rachel, looking beautiful as always" he said as he stepped inside the elevator. She chuckled, walking in right after him.

"Wish I could say the same about you" she replied, reaching to press the 17th floor button. "You going to the same place?" she asked, noticing how he didn't move.

"Why? Are you surprised?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Her only response was to hug him as she said "I can't believe you passed!"

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?" he asked laughing. She pulled back, looking at him with a smile playing on her lips.

"Well everyone knows you aren't one for charming people and let's just say you aren't good with interviews" Rachel said, referring to the interview every agent had to pass in order to work for the CIA.

"I can be charming when I want to" Joe replied causing Rachel to roll her eyes.

"Sure you can, Prince Charming" she said sarcastically. Suddenly the elevator stopped, the lights going out.

"What the hell?" Joe said, pressing the buttons.

"That's not gonna help. Its a blackout" Rachel said, seeing Joe walk over next to her. "The generator should be coming on soon" she added.

"That's nice to know" he answered, taking out his phone.

"No service here" she said and his only response was to groan.

"What was I thinking when I joined this place?" he asked sarcastically.

"I don't know what were you thinking?" Rachel asked, holding back a smile as she saw him actually thinking.

"I have no idea" he answered and she chuckled, unbelieving at his answer.

"No really. The problem is that I _wasn't_ thinking" he said. "What were you thinking when you joined?"

"Hmm... I was thinking of all the beautiful places I'd get to go to... and" she said pausing as she smiled at him.

"And?" he asked, curious to know what she was going to say

"And all the hot guys I'd get to meet" she finished and he laughed.

"Of course. Such a girl" he said and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you trying to say Solomon?" she asked and he immediately stopped his laughing.

"Nothing! Promise" he said, giving her the smile that make all the girls swoon over him

"Mhmm" was all she said.

"How long does it take for a generator to come on?" he asked her, looking at his watch.

"Not _this_ long" she answered. The lights came on and they both sighed in relief.

"Finally" Joe said but before Rachel could answer, the elevator made a sudden stop, causing Rachel to fall into Joe.

"Are you ok?" he asked her, still holding her in his arms.

"Yea. Thanks" she said, moving away, cursing her body as she tried to suppress the blush making their way to her cheeks.

The ding of the elevator couldn't come sooner. The doors opened, revealing a smirking Abigail Cameron.

"Hey Joe, Rach" she said.

"Abby" Joe said, greeting her.

"So I heard you two had an interesting ride up here" she said and they both looked at her, instantly knowing she had set them up.

"I'm getting you for this" Rachel told her sister.

"You'll thank me later!" she called as she walked away.

* * *

Looking at the sleeping brunette in his arms, Joe Solomon would've never thought he would actually _be_ thanking Abigail Cameron.

"Good morning" Rachel said, leaning up to kiss him.

"Good morning indeed" he replied, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"What are you thinking of?" she asked, resting her head on his chest as his hand drew meaningless patterns on her arm.

"You remember my first day at the agency?" he asked and she chuckled.

"That was when Abby set us up, stopping the elevator so that I would fall and you would catch me, making us fall in love instantly" she said and he laughed.

"It didn't exactly go like that. But we did eventually, fall in love" he said looking at her. She smiled, knowing that was in fact what had happened.

"I love you Rach" he said, caressing her cheek with his hand.

"I love you too Joe" she said before kissing him.


End file.
